


An unexpected turn of events

by MissNightmare



Series: Such a big tease [3]
Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fooling Around, Kinda fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, fanfiction from roleplay, kinda smut, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Your good friend Tobi stays for a week at your house. One day he fools around but everything turns into something a little more..(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries and tittles too)





	An unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> The fiction is written from a roleplay that I've had on tumblr. I added some more plot to it but it might be weird to read since it's my first attempt to write a fic from a roleplay. Anyways, enjoy!

Tobi was staying over in my house for a whole week. He needed a nice and quiet place, so I suggested him my place. I knew I’ve got myself into a ‘trouble’ because Tobi was most random and playful person I’ve ever known. We’ve known each other for a few years now and I lowkey had a fuckin huge crush on him. I was okay with that since I was a big fangirl so I didn’t pay attention to this crush thing.

It was a third day of Tobi’s stay and I thought I was home alone, so I decided to rearrange my room just a bit. And suddenly out of nowhere a wild Tobi appeared behind me, covering my eyes with his hands, an excited grin on his face, ‘ _guess who?_ ’

A big smile appeared on my face, I could recognize that voice everywhere, ‘ _Hmmm, let’s see, who else have this sweet voice. It’s got to be you Tobi!_ ’

Tobi pouted and took his hands off my face slowly, ‘ _Well, dammit, you're good. Next time I'm changing my pitch, though._ ’ He grinned at me cheekily.

I couldn’t help myself but giggle, ‘ _I’ve played this way too many times. I even think that I’ve mastered this game, so good luck. Also, have I ever told you how cute you are? Because you’re so damn cute!_ ’ I smiled shyly at him. I have no idea what has gotten into me to even say that, but it’s said and there is no coming back.

Tobi grinned and tilted his head a bit, ‘ _No, you never told me before. But that makes us even, 'cause you're really cute, too_ ’.

Damn, why I have to blush so easily... ‘ _You really think so? Well, I guess I was too shy to tell you that before. But I’m sure you’ve noticed that I kinda fancy you..._ ’ Okay, I have no idea who’s controlling my mind because I’m not controlling it anymore. I had to close my eyes for a bit but that did not help me from blushing even more.

Tobi raised both brows and tried hard to act like he's innocent and knew nothing, but failed, ‘ _You do?_ ’ He smirked slightly, and I couldn’t help but think that he’s a goddamn tease.

‘ _Oh my gods, yes I do!_ ’ well that was a little bit too enthusiastic. ‘ _I mean damn it Tobi, you are cute, adorable, talented as all hells and_ -‘I was biting my lip, not sure if I wanted to say it ‘- _and damn hot. Of course, I like you!_ ’

A faint blush appeared on Tobi's face, but it was hard to notice thanks to his teasing smirk. He stepped a bit closer to me, maintaining an eye contact, ‘ _and you're super adorable, with beautiful eyes and hair and..._ -‘leaning closer to me, almost whispering ‘- _rather fuckable I have to say’_.  
I felt goosebumps forming on my skin. Boy, if I wouldn’t be so turned on I’d play this teasing game too. But from this point I already was a mess and Tobi for sure could see what kind of effect his words had on me.

I had two options in this situation, it was easy for me to choose. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, ‘ _then take me, you teasing bastard’_. The only replay from Tobi was his grin. He pushed me against the wall, pressing close to me and kissing me eagerly as his hands ran up my sides. I kissed him back with the same passion. My hands traveled from his waist to his chest, and this is where I decided to tease him a bit. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth and pulled it gently. This earned me a groan from Tobi. I could feel that it turned him on and he couldn’t hide it. The kiss was broken, and Tobi leaned in more to kiss down my neck, he didn’t bother to go soft on me, already leaving love marks all over. I arched my back and exposed more of my neck to him. I couldn’t suppress a moan that escapes my throat, it was way better that I’ve imagined and oh boy, I have imagined. Tobi hummed a bit, encouraged by my moan, his hands sliding under my shirt and slowly running up to my chest as he kissed and bitten down my neck. His fingertips awakened goosebumps on my skin, my whole body felt like on fire. My eyes were closed, my breath was heavier than usual, small moans occasionally escaped my throat as he nibbled at my neck.  
Tobi grinned against my skin, because he knew exactly what effect he had on me. He turned to the other side of my neck, keeping his hands under my shirt as he unclasped my bra expertly. I raised my arms a bit, so Tobi could remove my shirt and bra. I took the opportunity to slide my hands under his and run my hands over his chest.

He had a surprised, almost innocent look on his face for a moment, but I could see that he's definitely only teasing, ‘ _oh, you want me to take mine off too?_ ’

I leaned in to kiss him, but after few seconds I broke a kiss and again caught his lip, driving him crazy. I whispered against his lips, ‘ _yes please’_.

‘Evil, you,’ Tobi groaned a bit, pulling back a bit as he removed his shirt and carelessly tossed it on the floor.

I couldn’t help myself but smirk a bit seeing Tobi without his shirt, but the smirk couldn’t hide my red cheeks. Again, I ran my hands all over his chest, feeling his muscles. I pulled him closer to me, ‘ _you’re not the only one who likes to tease’_. I kissed my way down from his ear to his neck, occasionally biting it.

‘ _And how I like it when you do that...,_ ’ Tobi smirked, lifting his head slightly to allow better access. His hands sliding up to grope my breasts. I smiled against his skin.

‘ _Which one you like more? This?_ ’ I slowly kissed his neck, even licking it a bit. ‘ _Or this?_ ’ I bit at his sensitive skin, definitely leaving mark.

‘ _Definitely the second one,_ ’ Tobi let out a groan at the feeling, squeezing my breasts firmly in return.

‘ _Shit,_ ’ I moaned softly feeling growing heat between my legs. But I tried to ignore it and I turned to bite other side of his neck.

He raised an eyebrow, grinning slightly as his hands wandered down to my pants, ‘ _What was that, little girl?_ ’

‘ _Tobi please...,_ ’ at this point I was such a mess, I looked into his eyes. ‘ _Please touch me’_.

He leaned in and whispered against my lips, ‘ _your wish is my command’_. Tobi unbuttoned my trousers and slide a hand into my panties and began to rub my clit with his finger. I sighed and rested my head against the wall, and moved my legs a bit wider for him to have a better access. ‘ _That's it, baby girl...,_ ’ Tobi whispered, smirking as he felt my wetness on his fingers, continuing to pleasure me. I let out a moan, the amount of pleasure was making my knees weak. I arched my back and started to grind against his fingers.  
He pushed my trousers and panties further down and slipped two fingers inside me, pressing against me as he started fingering me at a steady pace. ‘ _Oh fuck…,_ ’ I moaned louder this time. I knew I won’t last long, I was so damn close. Tobi felt that and started pumping his fingers faster to push me over the edge, ‘ _cum for me, darling, don't be shy..._ ’. His never stopping fingers and his voice pushed me over the edge. I screamed his name and digg my nails into his back. His breathing sped up too, panting softly against my skin as I soaked his fingers, groaning at the feeling of my nails on his skin, ‘ _good girl_ ’.

‘ _Fuck.. I like when you call me like that,_ ’ I sighed, still breathing heavily. ‘ _That was damnn good. You have pretty skillful fingers,_ ’ a little smile appeared on my face. I started to kiss his neck softly, then his jawline and finally reached his lips. My hands traveled down. I smiled against Tobi’s lips when I felt how excited he was.

‘ _Thanks, I'll make sure to tell that to Jens next time he criticizes my guitar playing,_ ’ Tobi returned the kiss passionately, slightly rubbing against my hand.

‘ _I wonder though, in what other things you are skillful…_ ’

I smirked a bit when I felt him rubbing against my hand, ‘ _eager, are we?_ ’ I teased Tobi a bit, while rubbing him a bit harder.

‘ _Well, if you want to, you can find it out very soon,_ ’ Tobi groaned a bit and smirked.

‘ _You’re such a damn tease, Tobi_ ,’ I was biting my lip.

Tobi grinned and looked me in the eye, ‘ _Me, a tease? Noooo, never!_ ’

‘ _Oh yes, you are. But I like that,_ ’ I smirked. Then started to unbutton his pants, but suddenly a doorbell rang and ruined the precious moment.


End file.
